


(amor)phous

by anistarrose



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enchanting Grom Fright spoilers, F/F, Lumity, enemies to lovers speedrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anistarrose/pseuds/anistarrose
Summary: Luz picks up one half of Amity’s note, and sees her own name.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 15
Kudos: 443





	(amor)phous

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [(amor)fa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819284) by [TheAlmightySand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightySand/pseuds/TheAlmightySand)



> Just a short and sweet little Grom AU! Because while I think the pacing of the show is great as is, that episode left just the perfect opportunity for a canon divergence.

Amity falls to her knees, picking up half of the note that Grometheus tore in two, yet seemingly lacking the energy to retrieve the other. Luz rushes to her side, unfolding the other crumpled paper —

And her own name greets her, written carefully in purple ink.

Luz may be out of her depth, but she isn’t stupid. The appearance of Amity’s greatest fear suddenly feels a lot more familiar.

“Was that _me_ , Amity? I — I don’t know what was on the other half of your note, but — but no matter what it was, I’d never do that to you, I swear!”

Amity looks away. “You don’t _understand_. I…” 

Her eyes go wide, and Luz turns around just in time to see Grom sprout a beaklike mouth, lined with fangs that drip dark ichor. Luz tucks her half of the note into her suit as she backs away, while Amity’s grip on her scrap of paper only tightens.

“Was there something you wanted to tell me?” Luz asks. “Maybe — maybe if you say it out loud and conquer your fear, then Grom will, I dunno, not know how to attack you anymore! Or something!”

Amity stares at her clenched fist — unable to see, yet still able to _feel_ the corners of the crumpled pink paper jabbing into her palm — and takes a deep breath.

“I… I was going to ask…”

In her peripheral vision, she sees Grom slinking closer on spiderlike legs, baring its fangs and narrowing hungry eyes. 

She slips the note into the pocket of her dress, and extends a hand to Luz.

“I was going to ask… if I could have this dance?”

Luz takes her hand with words or hesitation, and Amity pulls her close, even closer than Luz had accidentally pulled her last evening in the forest. 

Amity honestly hadn’t even known if Luz _could_ dance, but her doubts immediately vanish when Luz lifts her off her feet, and she barely refrains from gasping out loud. Her abomination spell comes more easily to her than ever before, and she can _swear_ Luz gives her a knowingly flirtatious look while displaying her spell glyphs.

When the abomination plunges into Grom’s wide-open maw, amorphous shape against amorphous shape, and the cherry tree sprouts in their place, it’s the only thing in the world wonderous enough to be worth tearing her eyes away from Luz. Crystalline pink tiaras blossom on both their heads, and Amity outstretches a hand to the sky, hoping to catch a falling cherry blossom… 

“Amity?” Luz asks softly. “I feel like we should talk about —”

“And there you have it, folks!” King manifests out of nowhere, holding an oversized microphone to his mouth despite the lack of a sound system out in the middle of the woods. “A triumphant ending to this year’s Grom! Let’s see what our Grom Queens have to say about their _glorious_ victory together —”

“Alright, you little busybody, that’s enough,” Eda interrupts, grabbing King by the scruff of his neck. “Let’s give the ladies their space.” She glares into the forest. “And that goes for all of you, too!”

Skara and about a dozen other spectators grumble as they emerge from the bushes, shying away from Eda and back towards the school as she swings her staff like a broom. “Shoo! Scatter!”

“But _Edaaa_ , I want to see what happens next!” King whines, wriggling futilely as he attempts to escape Eda’s grasp.

“There’s more to life than shipping, King.”

“Hey, that’s my line! You’ll be hearing from my plagiarism lawyer!”

Amity sighs as the crowd dissipates, turning to Luz only once she’s sure her classmates are all out of earshot. “…I guess I owe you an explanation, don’t I?”

“Hey, don’t get all mopey on me. I signed up for this — even knowing I had barely any idea what I was signing up for — but it still turned out okay, didn’t it?” Luz puts a hand on Amity’s shoulder, pauses for an awkward moment, then withdraws and opts to hold Amity’s hand instead. 

“I, uh… I can be a little hit-or-miss with social cues sometimes, but I’ve read enough fanfiction to know that note was about more than just one dance. Wasn’t it?”

Amity’s whole face goes red as she pulls her half of the note out of her pocket and places it in Luz’s hand, gingerly unfolding it until it lies flat on Luz’s palm.

_Will you go to Grom with me? — Amity_

Luz’s expression takes on more forms in the next few seconds than Grometheus had taken all night, ranging from realization to embarrassment to completely unreadable.

“I — I’m sorry that it’s not a clever, or dramatic, or even _remotely_ well timed proposal,” Amity stammers, “but —”

Luz reaches to adjust Amity’s tiara, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. “What do you mean? It’s _perfect_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for a whole lot more TOH fics, but since it's just one of several fandoms constantly vying for my time and attention, there's no telling when I'll get to them ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I definitely want to do another Lumity fic related to Understanding Willow, though, since I'm always a sucker for mindscape stuff!
> 
> (I'm also on [tumblr!](https://anistarrose.tumblr.com/post/626106609368809472/amorphous-anistarrose-the-owl-house))


End file.
